


For You

by Dark_and_night



Category: House of Wax (2005)
Genre: Other, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23222272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: Vincent thinks you've been reclusive.
Relationships: Vincent Sinclair/Reader, Vincent Sinclair/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	For You

Vincent hovered in front of your bedroom door, shuffling from foot to foot as he tried to muster up the courage to knock on your door. Vincent knew what it meant to be reclusive, but he knew it must have been really bad if even he noticed you were holed up in your room too often. 

He held a rolled-up paper in his hand, debating if he should just hope to run into you in another part of the house sometime.

His decision was made for him when you opened your door, yelping in surprise when you saw him. You sighed, laughing softly once the surprise turned to realization. “Vincent, you scared me!”

Vincent looked down at your outfit. It was three in the afternoon and you were still in your pajamas. 

“Did you need something?” You asked. “I was just going to get some lunch.”

Vincent quickly stepped out of your way, giving you space to pass. You brushed past him, giving him a smile. “Want to eat with me?”

He nodded, trailing after you as you made your way to the kitchen. He hovered in the doorway, watching you make a couple of sandwiches. You seemed tired.

He clenched his free hand, careful not to damage the paper in his other hand. He wanted to give it to you, get it over with, but his fear of rejection was getting in the way. 

Breathing out of his nose, he steeled himself. This wasn’t for him, this was for you, because the family needed you and he wanted you to be happy.

You were wrapping up making the food when you felt Vincent’s hand on your shoulder. You glanced up at him, smiling. “What is it?” He gently took your shoulders in his hands, turning you to face him. Your face sobered up when you realized how intense he was acting. “Vincent?” You asked.

He unrolled his paper, looking at it for a moment before turning it to face you.

You gasped as you saw what he had done. He had drawn you, in charcoal, a close up of you reading a book. You had a serene expression, your hand elegantly turning the page. He had highlighted everything you liked about your features, making you look absolutely stunning.

Tears pricked at your eyes as you covered your mouth with your hands. You were breathless.

Sniffing, the tears fell down your face as you looked up at Vincent. “For me?”

He nodded, his expression terrified behind his mask. He wanted you to be happy, but he was making you cry.

You took the paper, smiling through your tears. “You made me so beautiful.”

You already were. He thought.

Gently setting the paper on a clean spot on the table, you wiped your eyes furiously. “Thank you so much, I can’t even-… Thank you.” You looked up at him. “C-can I hug you?”

Vincent nodded, awkwardly holding out his arms. You fell into his chest, hugging him tightly and crying into his shirt. His hands slowly ran up and down your back, keeping you safe and secure against him as he let you cry, secretly enjoying that he was getting to hold you.


End file.
